silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Cinocephali/Abilities
The first one is FREE when you complete a Clan Entry Challenge. You will keep them if you ever switch Clans, as well as any extras and their augments you have bought with Silvers. ''' Please take special note of the Prerequisites, especially for the augment ranks. '''Piety (Rank 1) Prerequisite: none Cost: 0 The character is able to call on the Lord to resist the call of the Full Moon for one month in four. They receive no penalties while under it, but if they change during the Full Moon voluntarily, they will be at the mercy of the moon's call. Piety (Rank 2) ''' Prerequisite: Piety (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows for the character to access this power after already heeding the call of the Full Moon, drawing back the changes. '''Piety (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Piety (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows the priest to assume Dog Head Form during any Full Moon instead of changing into Were Form. Wool Over Eyes (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Dog Head Form, Cinocephali allegiance Cost: 0 The Cinocephali Clan’s connection to the Dog Head form is different from that of the Benandanti. While both represent the animal headed priest, neither expresses it in quite the same way. When a Cinocephali takes on the Dog-Headed form, they may be seen by other creatures for a limited duration as human, letting the priest access their power in the presence of humans and other unaware creatures without being spotted as a lycanthrope. This effect may be used once per scene and lasts an hour. Characters may roll to see through this illusion if they feel something is being hidden. Wool Over Eyes (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Wool Over Eyes (Rank 1), Stray (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the priest's words while in Dog Head form to sink deeper into the consciousness of those they talk with, whether it be to leave a deep emotional scar or a positive uplift. For each bone they spend on manipulating others, they gain +2 bone value while in Dog Head form. Wool Over Eyes (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Wool Over Eyes (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows the character to channel Seer state. Instead of looking into the astral plane, they look into the minds of others, seeing visions, flashes and images of what the target creature is thinking and feeling, though it may not be cohesive. Additionally, they must suffer all the penalties of Seer state, and follow its rules, but will be unable to see into the astral plane while using this and will be a giant beacon of power for any creatures around. The target must be conscious and be thinking in order for this ability to work. Purity (Rank 1) Prerequisite: none Cost: 1 The power of faith provides resistance to the presence and touch of silver. Touching silver on bare skin or fur will no longer burn or damage the character, but this ability offers no protection against silver poisoning through inhalation, consuming it, or it being weaponized. Purity (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Purity (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting this ability gives the character resistance to being poisoned poisonby minor cuts or contact with silver on wounds. It takes longer for silver's magic to leech into their bloodstreapoisonsthem. When rolling to resist silver poisoning from weaponized silver, they automatically gain +1 bone value. Purity (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Purity (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows the character regenerate wounds created by silver, as long as they have not been poisoned. When rolling to resist silver poisoning from weaponized silver they automatically gain +2 bone value. Passion (Rank 1) Prerequisite: none Cost: 1 The character is able to channel their Rage through a self-destructive means. They must whip, bleed, or otherwise feel strong pain for their Lord and express their anger through their blood once per day. This allows for an unnatural calm and the ability to suppress unwilling changes, gaining +1 bone value to any roll to resist changes forced on them besides the call of the Full Moon. Passion (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Passion (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting it also allows this effect to apply to calming their emotions and clarity of mind while within a form. Bones spent on complex actions while within Were Form or Berserker Form are worth +2 bone value. Passion (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Passion (Rank 2), Dog Head Form Cost: 1 Augmenting this further allows the character, when using Seer state in Dog Head Form, to gain +2 bone value for every bone spent on actions while in that state. Face of God (Rank 1) Prerequisite: none Cost: 1 The character channels the Holy Spirit directly into their body and takes on an aspect of the Face of God. While speaking in this state, it drains the body, mind and soul, but makes words spoken in this state powerful to those who listen. It cannot change the mind of someone dead set against it, but will make characters more likely to listen. While channeling the Face of God, the character gains +1 bone value for rolls to manipulate crowds and +3 bone value when used on one person. This state may only last for five minutes, and those who can see the astral plane will see the effects and be immune. This effect may only be used once per scene. Face of God (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Face of God (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the Holy Spirit to force those who disagree with them to listen. Unless the character hearing is aware of the ability being in effect, the words will ring true in their mind. The priest may use the same bonuses against their enemies this way, though words may only go so far and the enemy can still block their ears to ignore the effect. Face of God (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Face of God (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting further means that even characters aware of the effect become susceptible to it. The words have true power and may convince even the staunchest enemy to lay down arms. Those who are aware or truly find the ideas repugnant may roll to resist the effects a second time at the end of the duration of the ability. Exorcism (Rank 1) Prerequisite: none Cost: 1 Allows a priest to compel a spirit, elemental, demon or vampire possessing a human's body (whether the human is willing or not) out of the body using the power of the Lord. Willing hosts may help resist this effect. This is much easier to do on hallowed grounds like churches and sacred places (+2 bone value) and much more difficult in places native for the Spirit such as a vampire's den (-2 bone value). This may only be attempted one time per scene, as it requires channeling the power of the Lord through one's body and inducing their will over the target. Exorcism (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Exorcism (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows two attempts per scene and they may use figures of the Lord to treat a neutral area as sacred. Exorcism (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Exorcism (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting further allows three times per scene and additionally the character may use figures of the Lord to treat a native place as neutral. The Rite (Rank 1) Prerequisite: none Cost: 1 As Christ’s followers fed from his body and blood for his blessings and love, the Cinocephali teach their followers of the power of the flesh and blood of Christ in communion. Those who accept this sacrament receive a bit of His power in their blood and flesh, which can be consumed. A little bit of blood may help a new wolf resist complete loss to rage and wolf mind or help calm the anger from a confessing lycanthrope. The Rite (Rank 2) Prerequisite: The Rite (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting this makes the power contained within stronger and they may use their blood as a substitute for holy water in blessing places and locations in the name of Christ. The Rite (Rank 3) Prerequisite: The Rite (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting further provides protection against attackers. When a hostile enemy takes the character’s blood and flesh into their mouth, they are rejected by Christ and the flesh is treated as silver, cold iron or other substances for poisoning resistance. This effect may only occur once per enemy per scene. Category:Abilities